


Cherry Blossoms

by Crollalanza



Series: The Captain and his Vice [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, the sexual content is more than implied but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For everything there is a season - as Suga and Daichi find out during their last year at Karasuno High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherryandgin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryandgin/gifts).



> This was written for the tumblr blog 'daisuga week', where I called it 'Blossom Trees'. The prompt was Seasons. 
> 
> I'm gifting this to sherryandgin because ... because .... uhm, well, because we both love Daisuga so much.

_haru_

It was a custom in Japan for friends and lovers to lie under cherry trees during the spring. Viewing the renewal of spring, in its most ephemeral beauty, gave light and life to everyone who’d spare the time to watch and wait. As Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi were friends and  _almost_  lovers, Suga had suggested a place not near the main town. The field was close to his grandfather’s farm, usually deserted because the farmer was old, and winding down his business. So Suga decided on a simple picnic underneath the lone cherry tree, far from the other couples, and the tourists who came to gawp. He’d suggested it because since they’d kissed, he and Daichi had not been anywhere together. They’d attended practise (and ignored the hole left by Asahi’s departure and Noya’s suspension) they’d studied and watched DVDs at each other’s houses, but they’d done nothing together that they’d never done before - except kiss. And Suga wanted something … different.  He wanted to feel as if they were a couple rather than friends who had experimented and found they enjoyed it. So he’d packed up a hamper, and after a bus followed by a short trek, they were on their first date under a cherry blossom tree, where sun dappled them in pale yellow light.

 A first date where Suga found himself unaccountably shy.

 

“This was a good idea,” Daichi said lazily. “It’s been a stressful week, to put it mildly.”

They’d just finished their end of year exams, and Daichi’s mother was nagging him about his grades.

_I mustn’t talk about school._

Suga took a breath, about to launch into a story about Ennoshita, and how well his receiving was coming along. But that would only bring the conversation back to the other thing that had been stressful about their week.

_No volleyball!_

“Did you see that new show on TV last night?” Suga spluttered. “It looked pretty cool. There was this one guy, I forget his name, but he was looking for another guy that killed his father.”

Daichi shook his head. “Didn’t watch it. Sounds … uh … memorable, though.”

 _Something else, something else, I must think of another topic. Not volleyball._  “I started a great book last month. You’ll enjoy it.”

“Sure.” Daichi leant back against the tree trunk. “You’ve not finished it. then? Only you usually read pretty quick.”

“I’ve … uh … been busy,” Suga replied. It was sort of a lie, but every time he’d picked up the book, he’d found his thoughts drifting to Daichi.  “Do you want to leave here and see a movie instead? We could do that now if you’d rather.”

“Nope. I want to sit under this tree with you.” He closed his eyes. “It’s nice to just do nothing, don’t you think?”

“Is this what we’re doing then? Nothing?”

Daichi smiled his half smile. He didn’t open his eyes, but held out his arm. “Come over here and let’s do nothing together, Koushi.”

Suga threw his empty juice box at Daichi’s head. “Don’t call me that.”

“Well stop trying to force conversation,” he replied, opening one eye. “You don’t have to.”

“I don’t want you to be bored.”

“Since when have I ever been bored in your company?”

Suga pondered as he edged towards Daichi. “It’s different now, isn’t it?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound needy.

“Is it?” Daichi teased, and then he relented. “Suga, you’re over-thinking this. Anyway, nothing’s really changed between us, except …”

“That we kiss. Go on dates,” Suga suggested, and tried not to feel as if he were lacking somehow.

“Lots of kissing. One date, or half a date, as we’re still on this one,” Daichi explained. “But really, what I meant was that nothing’s changed except … it’s better.”

A breeze thrummed through the air, sending a few soft blossoms twirling downwards. As he leant forwards, Suga dusted two petals from Daichi’s hair. “How much nothing do you want to do?” he muttered.

“Come here and find out.”

_natsu_

Daichi stripped off his shirt and lay on the grass. The sun was high and, for once, the rain had held off. It was humid, but he didn’t care, for Daichi loved to bask in the sun, loved the feel of its rays caressing his skin. Only one thing marred his enjoyment.

“You going to join me?” he called out to the figure sitting under the cherry tree.

“Too hot, and I’ll burn,” Suga replied. “I’d rather sit in the shade.”

“Put some lotion on, and slap a hat on your head.” Daichi turned his head. “C’mon, Koushi, I’m dying of loneliness here.”

“If you call me Koushi one more time,” Suga warned, but he joined Daichi in the sun, unrolling his mat to lie alongside him.

Daichi grinned. “I know it gets results. Now take that shirt off and catch some sun with me.”

“I don’t catch the sun, it catches me,” Suga moaned. “I’ll look like a lobster.”

“Not if I smother you with suntan lotion.” Reaching across with one hand, he tugged at Suga’s t-shirt. “Besides, your arms are brown, so you got to let the rest of your body catch up. Come on, lie down and I’ll apply it to your back.”

With a bit of a sigh, Suga complied, allowing Daichi to peel off his shirt, whilst he lay face down on the mat. There was no breeze that day, the air was sticky, and Daichi could already see beads of perspiration on Suga’s shoulders. He brushed them away with the back of his hand, and then picked up the tube of sun block. He smiled.

“What are you doing?”

“Shaping the number two on you,” Daichi replied as he piped the cream across Suga’s skin.

“And what about that?” Suga asked a moment later.

“Uh, that’s a twiddly bit that fell out.” Daichi bit his lip. He’d been so intent on his creation, he hadn’t realised how much block he’d used. Suga’s back would be a mass of white cream unless he…

“Why are you doing my legs? I can reach them!”

“Uh, no, let me. “You don’t want to burn … anywhere, do you?” He lowered himself, so his mouth was near Suga’s ear. “Relax.”

“How can I when you’re … oh … that’s nice.”

Daichi smirked as his hands worked the cream into Suga’s skin. He smoothed it along his back, massaging all the way along his shoulders, then down his spine, his hands splaying out across Suga’s back until every inch of his skin was covered. Then his palms slid downwards, rubbing the cream into his slim but toned legs, working from the top (which made Suga gasp) right down to his calves. He debated sliding his hands back up again, slipping his fingertips under the hem of Suga’s shorts…

“Turn over,” he muttered.

“Why?” Suga asked, but his voice was lazy and he’d already begun to roll over.

“Too much lotion.”

“I can apply it to my chest,” Suga said, trying to sound reasonable, but he was already smiling and his eyes were closed.

“I’m the Captain,” murmured Daichi, “and it’s my job to protect the team.” 

He worked meticulously, ensuring the lotion covered Suga’s skin, because he knew how easily he burnt.

“Remember last summer? Practising in the park.”

“Mmm, I got heatstroke.”

Daichi moved his fingers across Suga’s chest and down. His heart flipped a little as he remembered. “I think that’s when I first realised I was attracted to you,” he mumbled.

“Huh?” Suga’s eyes flew open. “When I was fainting and trying not to puke. Great!”

“No.” He smiled faintly. “It was the way you kept jumping for the ball. You were wearing a shirt that was a bit short, and when you leapt up, I could see …” He trailed off and let his palm slide across Suga’s abdomen, his fingers skimming underneath the waistband of his cut-down denim shorts.

Suga moaned, a short breathy gasp escaping from his lips as Daichi continued to caress and talk.

“It was a shock,” he whispered. “Because although I knew you were a friend, I’d never realised …”

“Wish you had,” Suga muttered.

Daichi stopped moving his hand. “Had what?”

“Had realised earlier,” Suga said. “I’d been hung up on you for so long, and … well, that summer, that time when I collapsed, that was when I thought I’d blown it.”  He coughed a little, and sat up, dislodging Daichi’s hand. “You started seeing Akiko after that, didn’t you?”

Daichi blushed. Akiko had been Michimiya’s friend, and a Middle Blocker on the girls’ team. It hadn’t lasted long, a matter of weeks at the most, but she’d not been happy when he’d continually put volleyball first. “Yeah, not my finest moment. But it was a reaction to you, I guess.” He paused and licked his lips. “Sorry.”

Suga stared back at him. There was a glimmer of something in his eyes. Regret – possibly? Reproach … No, it wasn’t that. And then he stretched out his hand and touched Daichi’s cheek. “Don’t have to apologise. We’re here now.”

“Mmm, and if I don’t finish applying that cream, you’ll burn.”

“Yes, Captain,” Suga replied, and lay back on the mat.

“Right, where was I?” Daichi murmured. He grinned at Suga, whose eyes had just begun to close, and then flicked his fingers towards the button of Suga’s shorts, fumbling just a little in his hurry. Suga’s eyes widened and his lips parted. “Oh yes, I was about to ….” With his other hand, he tugged at the shorts, then lay down beside Suga, propped on one elbow. “Shall I continue, Koushi-chan?” he teased.

As he gripped, Suga let out an incomprehensible sentence. Possibly he was complaining about Daichi using his name. But the only words Daichi could make out were, ‘Don’t stop.’

_aki_

Daichi was in a strop. Suga could feel his mood, as black as thunderclouds, from the moment he’d called round that morning.  They were supposed to be studying together – two hours before they hit the gym – but after Daichi had thrown his book across the room, Suga realised he had to take action.

 _He needs to relax_ , he thought.  _He’s too uptight about the tournament. In this mood …_ He got to his feet.

 “You leaving already?” Daichi sounded surprised, shocked even.

“Nope, we are,” Suga replied. “Come on, let’s go and catch some falling leaves.”

Looking barely any happier than he had a moment before, Daichi grimaced. But before he could refuse, Suga had thrown his jacket at him. “You need to get out of here.”

Muttering something about how if they were going to can studying they should at least practise volleyball, Daichi scooped down to pick up a ball, but Suga stopped him.

“Not now,” he ordered but in such a soft voice it came over as a suggestion.  Daichi straightened up, squeezed Suga’s hand and followed him out of the house.

It wasn’t raining but it was damp outside, and as they walked from the bus stop to the old farm, Suga could sense Daichi’s deepening gloom. The clouds overhead were thinning now, but the sun wasn’t getting through to brighten the fields before them. With wet leaves on the ground, there was no satisfying crunch as they walked across the grass and towards their tree.

“I hate this weather, Koushi,” Daichi grumbled, stuffing both hands in his pockets.

Ignoring Daichi’s use of his hated first name, which he knew was calculated to rile him, Suga continued to walk.  “Yes, I know,” he said patiently, “but I think you hate it even more when you’re locked in a room studying quadratic equations.”

“You could be right.” Daichi halted in the middle of the field, eyes fixed on some point in the distance. “We should have brought a ball with us.”

Suga plucked at Daichi’s arm, lacing his through as he led him onwards. “No, we have all afternoon for practise.  _You_  need to relax.”

“How can I?” Daichi didn’t literally dig his heels into the loamy earth, but he walked slowly, stubbornly. “The tournament starts next weekend. This  _is_  our last chance, Suga. We can’t come back from defeat.”

“Then we won’t allow ourselves to lose,” Suga replied simply. He kept his voice steady, and brimming with a confidence he felt for the team, if not for himself, and continued to pull them both towards the cherry tree.

“You mean that, don’t you,” Daichi stated, his voice low and trembling.

Steering him towards the tree trunk, Suga entwined his hands around Daichi’s neck, pulling him down. He kissed him once, a light kiss on the lips before pulling back so he could stare intently into his eyes.

“Remember what Coach Ukai said,” he said. “Our attacks got through against _championship_  teams, Daichi-san. We’re strong, and we’re getting stronger.” Gently caressing Daichi’s cheek with his thumb, he waited for a reply, but none was forthcoming. “You’re the strongest of us all, you know that?”

Daichi gasped, his eyes that had been boring so hard into Suga’s flickered and looked away. Pressing the back of his head against the tree, he shut his eyes tight and tried to speak. “I … I … I …”

“What? Come on, tell me.”

He swallowed, but still wouldn’t look at Suga. “I want  _you_  by my side, Suga. I want you to be the one setting the plays, tossing to Asahi, freeing up Hinata or Tanaka as we beat them all.”  Freeing his hands from his pockets, he cupped Suga’s face. “I want it to be you taking on Oikawa, and foxing them all with a dump shot. I want-”

“But it won’t be,” Suga interrupted. He took a breath, a long raggedy breath, which wrenched at his sides. “And however much I want that too, we both know – Hell, everyone knows - the only way we’ll get to Nationals is with Kageyama.”

“Yeah.” Daichi sighed, but he wasn’t as gloomy now. Lowering his mouth to Suga’s, he prised apart his lips, and kissed him with a tenderness and hunger quite unlike their usual kisses. It was as if the act of confessing his fear had left him open and defenceless.

And now he needed Suga to shore up the very palisades of his strength.

“I’ll be there through every play,” Suga assured him. “Through every toss, receive, block, serve and spike. I will be there, Daichi-san. Watching or playing, you have me by your side.”

_huyu_

Daichi was smiling as he leant against the trunk of the cherry tree. He lifted his eyes and studied the bare, black branches, a stark silhouette against a bright winter sky. Although there were blossoms, or fruit, or brightly coloured dying leaves adorning the tree, it had a beauty of its own in winter.

Plus it was their tree.

But he was smiling at far more than the beauty of the day, or the fact of their togetherness. He was smiling because … because …

Smack, something cold landed in his face. Specifically it landed right on his mouth.

“What was that for!” he spluttered.

“First snow of the season, Daichi-san. We’ve got to have a snowball fight!”

“What are you? Eight?”

“Eigh _teen_ , lover-boy,” retorted Suga. He bent down to scoop up some more of the snow that was dusting the field. “I’m of age, which makes me –”

“No – you are NOT my senpai!” Daichi shouted. He crouched down, scooping up his own snow, compacting into a hard tight ball, then faced Suga. “Bring it on, Koushi-chaaaaaan.”

“Shut UP!” Suga’s aim, usually so good, went wide, and he shrieked as he scrabbled on the ground for more snow.

“OUT!” Daichi declared, his grin becoming wider. “And no Libero to save you.”  He fired his snowball, laughing at the satisfaction when it caught Suga on his forehead, almost dislodging his hat. Then, with a roar, Daichi ran towards him, his arms low as he gathered more snow.

 Suga scrambled away, half shouting half laughing as he backed off. “No, no,” he pleaded. “Daichi-san, don’t do this.”

“You started it,” Daichi murmured dangerously. A wicked smile lit up his face. “Taking on your captain. Not a good idea.”

And then, just as Daichi thought he had the upper hand, Suga threw not a ball but a whole heap of snow. It was light and powdery, un-compacted so without the impact of a snowball, but just as cold and as it went all over his face, just as hard for Daichi to recover from.

“DUMP SHOT!” Suga yelled, and sped away, whooping with laughter. “Bring it on, Daichi-kun!”

“YOU GIT!  Just because you got that one past Aobajousai, doesn’t mean … It doesn’t mean …” He spat out the snow,  and wiped what he could from his eyes as he continued to chase Suga across the field.

And then he stopped. He stopped because Suga had slowed his pace. Suga was no longer running, but twirling around, lifting his face to the sky as a faint pitter-patter of snow began to fall again.

“WE WON, DAICHI!” he shouted. “WE SHOWED THEM WE COULD FLY!”

And Daichi’s heart thumped so loud in his chest, he wondered how Suga couldn’t hear. It wasn’t just the fact they’d won (although that was the reason he smiled so much these days) but that they’d done it as a team, and despite the strains and stresses of the past few months, they were still together.

He ran towards Suga, dropping the hard snowball onto the ground, holding his hands up in the air as a sign of truce. “I love you, Suga-san. You know that?”

Suga stopped twirling, faced Daichi, and held out his arms. “Yes, I reckon I do.”

As they embraced, and Daichi felt the sweet but cold pressure of Suga’s lips on his frozen face, he hugged him tighter and felt the old familiar sensation of lust waving through him. “I’m freezing my fucking nuts off out here, but I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you more.”

Suga’s breath hitched in his throat. He stood on tiptoes to whisper in Daichi’s ear, “It’s a good job your senpai can drive then, and we have the car.”

Daichi raised his eyebrows but followed Suga anyway.

The car, a battered two-door Yaris, was parked on the edge of the field. It was Suga’s, a present from his parents when his mum got a new car, and although it was old and starting to rust, Suga took great pride in it. It was a pride Daichi couldn’t quite bring himself to appreciate, but couldn’t bring himself to mock. On the one hand, the car was old and seriously ‘uncool’, but on the other, it had served the pair of them well when they’d wanted to escape.

But it was small, and the front passenger seat no longer reclined, which was how Daichi found himself scrambling into the back seat to sit alongside Suga.  They kissed – a normal preliminary – which started to heat the pair of them up. Teeth nuzzled at lobes, tongues traced circles on necks, noses touched, and breathy whispers warmed the air and skin between them.  As Suga removed his hat, gloves and scarf, he started to work his hand downwards to Daichi’s groin.

“How much warming up do you need?” he muttered.

The insistent pressure of his palm sent a thrill pulsing through Daichi, especially when Suga tugged at his belt buckle. He returned the pressure, his hands grasping Suga’s arse as he moulded into him, feeling Suga as hard as he was, knowing that release would be soon. Knowing that …

“Fuck,” Daichi whimpered.

“Hmm,” Suga was barely listening, his fingers now undoing the fly buttons of Daichi’s jeans.

“I don’t have any condoms,” he replied. “I meant to. And I know we can do … uh … other things, but I wanted -”

Suga rolled his eyes, shifted his position until he was lying flat on the backseat, and laughed slightly. “Glove compartment.”

“You angel!”Kissing him hard on the mouth, Daichi leant over the passenger seat and clicked oven the glove compartment. An array of sweet wrappers (Daichi winced because they were his), a battered street map, and a volleyball magazine fell out, but as he peered inside, he saw the box.

“Uh, why do these condoms have a ribbon around them?”

“It was supposed to be a birthday present for next week. It will be our first legal shag, after all,” Suga replied, and blushed a little. He began to remove his jeans, sliding them off his legs in one fluid movement. Watching him, Daichi’s throat dried when he saw the faint, fair hair delineating Suga’s abdomen, the path downwards, soft and welcoming. Suga smiled up at him, and placed one hand on his stomach, pale fingers slipping under his own briefs.

Now flustered and close to frustration point, Daichi fiddled with the ribbon, spilling the contents across the seat. Smirking, Suga picked up the condom that had landed on his chest, and ripped open the packet with his teeth. “Want some help putting this on?”

“Mmmhmm,” he replied, and tried to slide as effortlessly out of his jeans and briefs as Suga had. But as the car was so small, his head bumped on its roof and in his eagerness, he fell forward, his leg slipping off the car seat. “Your bloody car is too small for this.”

“Don’t blame the car!” he retorted, but he was laughing. Placing the condom in his mouth, Suga slid down.  Daichi groaned as using teeth, lips and tongue, Suga smoothed on the condom, then slithered back up the seat. Handing over the lube, which had fallen out of the packet, Suga then started to kiss Daichi’s chest, his hands roving across his back as he exhorted Daichi to hurry.

Daichi hated Suga’s car with a passion. Too small, noisy and with a habit of belching out fumes, he could never understand why Suga loved to drive. But right at that moment, with the snow swirling outside, and Suga wrapping his legs around Daichi’s waist, he’d never felt so grateful for it in his entire life.

_haru ii_

The pair of them lay under the cherry tree. The ground wasn’t warm, but not quite cold. Spring was just upon them, and the first few buds of blossom were emerging against the cloudless blue sky. Daichi’s eyes were closed, but Suga studied the horizon, shielding his eyes from the sun with one hand. His other hand was in Daichi’s; he gave him a squeeze.

“The farm’s been sold, you know? Granddad’s friend couldn’t cope anymore, and he had no family to take over.”

“Hmm?” Daichi opened one eye, wondering why Suga looked sad. It had been a year since their first date here. A year that had swung from the lows of the aching loss to Aobajousai, to the relative calm of practise, swinging up into the highs of Tokyo, and the excitement of Kageyama and Hinata’s partnership. And the pinnacle - that last win – had kept them buzzing for weeks. The pair of them hadn’t crashed from that high, despite knowing they would soon be leaving the place that had nurtured them. They hadn’t crashed for the simple reason that always in the background they had each other.

“To a developer. They’re planning on building houses, or shops, or something,” Suga added and swallowed away the hard lump forming in his throat. “I don’t think our tree will see another Spring.”

“Oh.” Daichi squeezed Suga’s hand, and easing himself up, draped his arm across Suga’s shoulders. “But  _we_  will, Suga. When we’re in Tokyo, at university, we’ll find another tree and make it ours.”


End file.
